VEGETA AND THORJANE AND BULMA:BEST FRIENDS
by g.i.ssjthorfoster123
Summary: IT TAKES PLACE IN 3 YRS,IT'S TH PROMISED PARODY BUR IT CAME OUT AS A ROMANCE HUMOR THINGY. RATED T FOR SWEARING. FF ONLY LET'S ME CHOOSE 1 CHARACTER FROM EACH CROSSOVER THINGY. BUT IT'S REALLY AS THE NAME IMPLIES.


Hey y'all I changed my picture. Also THIS IS THE FIRST THOR DBZ CROSSOVER EVER! Also this takes place pre-androids (in the three years). Also I'm doing this while watching 'World's Dumbest'. Also I like saying also. It's kinda my substitution for 'like' since I'm 13.

THOR AND VEGETA: FRIENDS?

Bulma was upstairs putting a scarlet vera wang dress with ruby red lipstick and ruby red stilettos. She had remembered Vegeta said something about the royal crest being golden and the royal color, red. Her golden smokey eyeshadow and golden dangling earrings. 'Man, do I look hot!' she thought. She smirked thinking out loud "I'll be able to get at least some display of affection or endearment from his royal highn-ASS other then calling me names or stroking the hair out of my face. I mean I AM three months pregnant with HIS child." Her cerulean tresses fell beside her face making even her want stroke move off of her face. Vegeta always did enjoy moving her hair out of her face and then stroking her. She took the copy of the golden Saiyan crest and attached it to the top right hand right shoulder right on top of the copy of the royal, scarlet, long flowing cape. Attaching it to her shoulder like a superhero/goddess getup. She had made the cape and crest herself based on Vegeta's designs that he had shown her the night her child was conceived. She smiled proudly while doing a few spins. " I can't believe I'm actually going to get married the SAIYAN way today! This is going to be so cool. And I still can't believe that I got him to agree to the reception and to buy the engagment ring!" She chuckled softly at the fond memory. Vegeta had flown to a gold mine and actually made the ring himself whilst literally whisking her off her feet and gruffly asking for ' your approval to be my mate' and the GR to be fixed. She marveled down at the ring on her pinky finger. It was Saiyan tradition to be worn on the pinky finger.

"WOMAN GET YOUR EVER GROWING ASS AND STOMACH DOWN HERE NOW!" He bellowed from downstairs. He smirked. She was royally ticked off. He could smell it. He loved the fiery expression in her eyes and her sharp tongue. It was as sharp as his was. That was one the things that attracted him to her. 'Finally, a worthy adversary' he thought fondly. It was ironic considering that he called a princess because of the way she lived and now it would be true. She was his true princess and he was her perfect prince. Bulma came marching loudly down the stairs whilst huffing and muttering about giant pig-headed monkeys. "What!" she exasperated. Vegeta stood stiff. He looked up and down her body. her beautiful radiant face to the stilettos. When she noticed him looking she smirked saying "Like what you see prince-ass?" He floated over to her before putting a secure arm around her tiny waist. "Woman, do EVER eat meat?" he muttered in complete awe. "Oh and the answer to your question is yes; you look like royalty. Like…a queen."

Bulma looked at him with utter shock and pleasure.

He then knelt his head down and kissed her.

Bulma was shocked-again-it was the first he'd kissed her since that one night…BOOM! WHOOSH!One second she heard a boom and the next,whoosh, she was being shouved gruffly aside protectively behind Vegeta. 'sniff. Sniff' "I smell a warrior's blood." Came a gruff response.

BEFORE THE BOOM AND BACK IN MIDGARD

She finally had him back and unbeknownst to her another girl of another universe was wearing exactly what she was;EXCEPT for the golden crest; because of course it looked different. One was Sayain and one was Asgaardian. Jane ensmoothened her dress while holding Thor hand thinking that at the end of this wormhole would be Asgaard. Squeezing Thor's hand she softly assured Thor she was ready. He protectively put herb own cape around her and held her body against his. They walked through the portal and…BOOM! She was on the ground of an anime world face down on top of Thor.

BACK IN DBZ WORLD

They both dashed out the house and onto the grounds thoroughly annoyed that their moment had been ruined.(ironically by two lovers.)

Bulma helped jane up as Vegeta gruffly yanked Thor up. Jane took one look at her surroundings and said " Oh crap."

Simultaneously Vegeta and Thor said, "What's wrong with your escretia?"

In response Bulma and Jane fell over anime style and burst out laughing. "Sooo what's your story all four of them said to each other in the kitchen. Jane in the kitchen with Bulma while Vegeta and Thor oozed with instinctive protectiveness and curiosity. Thor and Vegeta told their stories while also talking about 'their women'. The girls did the same only taking turns. At first it was in unison, "At first he was arrogant,selfish,and prideful but, he's softened up a bit."

Bulma cocked an eyebrow while saying " Well he kinda still is but y'know what am I gonna do about it. He's an intergalactic space prince with an ego and strength 20 times-and growing- more than my own and I'm four months away from having his child cuz Saiyans tend to grow faster. What with half breeds and all that jazz."

Jane gasped, "You too? No way! Congrats! And ditto on the ego, strength and half breed part of your little spiel. My man's a GOD and a gentleman as well."

While girls talked about them the guys-with their super hearing- listened while smirking and saying in unison " I love it when she does that." A familiar smell began to arise in the room. It was love. " I'm starting to really like you. You know that?" Vegeta commented.

"Wow that's big since you won't even accept what's left of your own kind. Thank-you my friend. Shall we sparr?"

"Alright that's it you are now my official friend."Vegeta said happily. While those two were too engrossed in their conversation they lost focus and didn't the girls giggling while counting from 3-1.

"Okay…3…2…1!" they shouted in unison. Then-in unison- they shouted, "I LOVE YOU MY DEAR PRINCE!" before bursting into fits of laughter and hugging and kissing their confused and amused looking mates.

"Women do not make sense, my friend they are an enigma." Thor said to Vegeta

" You go that right."Vegeta snorted in agreement.

"Well you're a conundrum." Bulma said to Vegeta. Jane nodded her head in agreement towards Thor's direction. "Everytime,my man has a hissy fit he blows up mountains." Bulma randomly said Jane.

"Mine too; except in Norway,in the middle no where."

"Than Kami Vegeta goes somewhere desolate too." Bulma shuddered to think of what would've happened if people got in his way; despite the heat the males were giving in the room with just their power alone.

"Ooookaaay, well I'm gonna go sparr now." The warriors said in unison as they retreated while pointing a finger at each other as if to indicate 'I training with stupid' at each other.

PLS R&R! PM ME TOO PLS!Also should I do author talks? I'll do one now.

Ssjthorfoster123:yo, homeboy and blondie!

Vegeta:what the hell do want now? And no I will NOT reenact team four star's lines or sign those pictures of chibi me. I will not be writing 'I'm cute to kill' EVER AGAIN!

Ssjthorfoster123: **pouts** PLEASE! JUST ONE LINE! Oh and that's not what I was gonna say prince-ass. Haha. I just called you a princess and an ass all in one nice little package. What now monkey boy! I WAS GONNA ASK YOU IF WANTED A TURKEY BUT NOOO YOU JUST HAVE TO BE IN FULL JERK MODE DON'T YOU?

Thor: You just owned!

Vegeta: You also just wrote your death sentence ssjHARPY. Oh, and I'll take that **takes turkey and shares with Thor** And fine I'll say ONE quote and that's it! : I am just….Saiyan. Wokka wokka!

Ssjthorfoster: You just said two! HA! Wait why are sharing the turkey with HIM? He just own-counted you.

Vegeta:Because unlike you we are royalty and of the same rank and class.*smirks*

Ssjthorfoster123: THAT'S NOT TRUE! I COULD HAVE A PRINCESS COUSIN OR ANCESTOR FROM THE WEST AFRICAN SIDE OF ME!

Vegeta: 1st of all if you did it wouldn't count because blondie here if a god and I come frome the most powerful warrior race in the universe. 2nd IF you are then what are the princess of? Mancala?

Ssjthorfoster123: That's a board game baka monkey.

Vegeta: Exactly.

Ssjthorfoster123: don't disrespect my heritage!

Vegeta: don't disrespect mine. I'm not a monkey or a baka. If anything…you are.

Ssjthorfoster123: touché about disrepect but uh I'll have to disagree with you on that one.

Thor: mhhhflmmfllmmfgd

Ssjthorfoster123: come again?

Vegeta: He said it good and for all of us and our readers have a great thanksgiving feast and to tune in next time.

Ssjthorfoster123:it's no wonder how you can translate since practically inhale your food like that every DAY!

DON'T FORGET TO R&R LIVE LONG AND PROSPER! ^_^


End file.
